Prostitute
by immortal7
Summary: It is in many mutants dreams to have a glorious and memorable moment when their powers manifest. Most however never can do anything else than dream. Mutations usually manifest in moments of extreme circumstance and leave you to pick up the pieces.


-1DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jubilee, or anything with a marvel copyright stamp.

A/N This is a slightly dark fic that has scenes while not graphic of child sexual acts you have been warned. This is a slight prologue to my other stories Stoned and Family. I wrote this with the simple thought in mind that most little girls that runaway from foster care don't automatically live ever after in the mall.

Prostitute

I grab my lighter and give the wheel on the Zippo a sharp flick. In a strange way I suddenly feel like a mother. I have given birth to something beautiful and fragile. I let the fire, my child reach out and touch with its little hand my joint. Than just like a mother I slam the lid on the lighter essentially trapping my child, a fruit of my labor in a closet punishing it for destroying one of mommy's things even though I know it didn't mean it let alone deserve it. Maybe I should let it back out and help it touch one of the magazines over on the bookcase. It would let my child grow and become more mature. Although I would also be its killer since I would have left it out in to the world knowing it was going to die. So in the end I ether kill it or I mistreat it and trap it in a cupboard leaving it to die for doing something wrong it never did.

I must really be high to be thinking such stupid thoughts. This stuff Casey gave me should really help with making my night move alittle quicker. I've added it up and I only have to take one more to the back to have made enough to pay for the rent Josh charged me to the next three months of staying in the house he provides for Casey. I'll admit that the sharp buzzed feeling will help me deal with my last piece of business of the night. He's one of the demented members of the pedophile community that was obsessed with **Full Metal Jacket** as well as children.

Fuck I'm thinking clearly again. Which means that I'm going to actually remember this encounter to night. I know Casey will have him in her room only a few moments so I can't roll a new one to pass the time. Speak of the asshole here he is. He is giving me that look that tells me he is upset at me for not saying that retarded line to him as he starts to lower his pants. So I start, "Oh me Love you Long Time."

I know that I said the line wrong, but I never get it right clear headed. The guy for once doesn't notice and just walks over to me with his pants off and his shirt slightly covering his pubic hairs. I'm sure that he thinks of himself to be some kind of animalistic charged male that no woman can resist. I just want to tell him he's a fool since at the age of twelve I can see him for the fake he is. Hell his animalistic male master dick is only four inches. I can tell from his eyes that he wants more, but I'm only going to do blow jobs and not a thing more. There is nothing that Casey can tell me to let some dick anywhere other than my mouth. I don't care if it gives me more money at least at the end of the night I only have to puke and brush my teeth.

He gets closer and I give him this brilliantly fake smile with a hint of surprise and shocked open eyes like I'm amazed at his tiny little genitals. I give the head a tentative little lick and he squirms like its his first time. I want to gag, but instead I let out a small perverted giggle Casey helped me create. I slowly insert it into my mouth and almost puke at the smell of his pubic hairs. It only takes him a few minutes before blowing in to my mouth. I pull off indicating that I'm done and he can leave. I turn my back on him and feel his arms wrap around me. He wasn't suppose to do that. "We aren't done yet. The bitch out front was pretty smashed so I figure you and me should get to know each other a little more."

His hands grasp out and cover my chest. Until one slides down and I can feel it trying to unbutton my jeans. I can't figure out what to do. I'm almost positive I haven't moved since he grabbed me. I try to elbow him, but he is wrapped around me tightly making any struggles I have more like I'm grinding into him. As if I really like the attention. I keep clenching and unclenching my fists as if it will help me escape my predicament.

That is when I feel it, or should I say see it. The colors that illuminate the darkened room. I can tell that the sudden amounts of light are scaring my forceful customer. I hadn't even realized that he was holding me up since I fall on to my ass as he lets me go. The sudden impact doesn't shock me nearly as much as the appearance of my hands covered in a rainbow of lights. I'm stuck not on the fact that I was about to be raped, but that I seemed to still be really high.

"I can't believe I was about to fuck a mutie freak." The mans words blur in to my head, but I get the meaning as he comes towards me in a rage. I'm still to stuck on the glowing aspects of my hands to notice him and give in to the panic when his angry vintage finally click in to my head. I use one of my hands to cover my face and the other extends out. I hear a scream and fell a slight push from my hand. After waiting for a few minutes I look up and see the man slammed into the wall with most of his body covered in burns and small amounts of blood around him. I think he's dead or about to die.

I stumble out of the back room Casey set up for me to serve people a year and a half ago. I see that what ever his name was said was true. Casey was pasted out on her couch with a still smoking joint in her hand. I reach out and grasp it from her and inhale as much as I can before I let the panic of what almost happened and what did happen set in. After sitting down and zoning out for who knows how long I think about everything that has happened in my last two years of life.

I had run away from the orphanage I was placed in after my parents had died. I was young, stupid, and starving when Casey found me. T that point I was even almost willing to go back to the orphanage it had been so bad, but she took me in and helped me. At that point in time I was still a little naïve. My first time with a customer had been with her and a disaster. I had never felt so used in my life. I had thrown up for hours. Than she handed me a joint saying it would make me feel better.

Looking back I can see how stupid I was. While she was nice in reality all I am to her is a paycheck. I'm a child prostitute working for a former child prostitute. A person who is ashamed of herself, but not enough o stop her from making me one as well. I even figure she had a plan to get me to go all the way with a customer just so she would be able to stop herself. So I have no real regrets at what I'm about to do. After I'm done ransacking the house of all the loose cash. I give her one last look over before I leave. At twenty six she looks like she's in her late thirties. While I usually only smoke on working days, I know that she does everyday. I even know about her coke and shrooms stash. I feel kind of bad over leaving her fucked up with a dead body in the other room, but I rationalize she would leave me to deal if our problems were reversed. This is unfortunately all about survival and I come first. I know that she would understand.

I look down at my hands for a quick second to make sure that I'm not glowing anymore, but it could happen again. I decided there that I'll head over to a mall my mother use to take me to since I know their security is a little lax and I can crash there for free tonight at least. I look back one more time at what could have been called my home for the last year and a half and close the door behind me. I focus on leaving all my problems behind me trapped only in my unconsciousness of my soon to be ignored twelve year old life. I focus on only sunny days and good times ahead the whole time knowing that life could never be that good, but put on a smiling face none the less.

A/N I hope you all enjoy or hated the story. Feedback is nice, but I'm not demanding it. Later everyone.


End file.
